disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Rozdział 9
Rozdział IX Przemierzali śniegowe zaspy. Biały puch sięgał aż do kolan. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nagle napotkali jednak na sporą przeszkodę… Tuż przed nimi stał wysoki, strony skalny blok, którego w żaden sposób nie mogli ominąć. - I co teraz, panie górski specu? –zapytał Hans mierząc Kristoffa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Hm… - zastanowił się przeszukując sakwę, którą zabrał ze sobą – Można by było wspiąć się po linie… Której nie zabrałem… - A nie można się po prostu wspiąć? –Anna oparła rękę o skałę – Nie wygląda to tak źle… - Raczej nie sądzę… - Kristoff wciąż uparcie próbował coś znaleźć – Poza tym, ty nie potrafisz się wspinać… - Doprawdy? – Anna skrzyżowała ramiona – Kto niby tak twierdzi? - Em… No ja… Poza tym, pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem, ledwo wspięłaś się na jakieś… Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy było to chociaż pół metra… - Aha, czyli uważasz, że bym sobie sama z tym nie poradziła, zgadza się? – była teraz wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Nic takiego nie powiedziałem… - Ale pomyślałeś! - Będzie dym… - uśmiechnął się Hans. Elsa mierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi. - Myślisz, że powiedziałbym ci w twarz, że sobie z czymś nie radzisz? - Myślę, że wiele razy pomyślałeś, że sobie nie radzę, ale nie miałeś odwagi mi tego w twarz powiedzieć! - Kochani, uspokójcie się… - przerwała Elsa – Dopiero co się zaręczyliście, a kłócicie się jak stare małżeństwo. - Tak się teraz zastanawiam… - Kristoff pogładził się po brodzie – Czy nie pospieszyłem się z tymi oświadczynami… Naturalnie to i tak lepsze, niż oświadczyny po kilku godzinach znajomości… - Ej – przerwał lekko zdenerwowany Hans – Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, o co mi wtedy chodziło… - Dobra, mniejsza z tym… - wrócił do swojego monologu – Po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł… - Świetnie – Anna tupnęła nogą – Też tak uważam… Ale pierścionka ci nie oddam! Obróciła się do niego plecami. - Słuchajcie… - Elsa zwróciła się do Hansa i Kristoffa – Moglibyście zostawić mnie na chwilkę sam na sam z siostrą? Skinęli głowami, po czym oddalili się na parę kroków. - Anna… Co ty wyrabiasz? - To co widzisz… Powinnam była zrobić to już dawno! - Powinnaś… Się wstydzić! – wrzasnęła Elsa. Anna odwróciła się w jej stronę. Dawno nie zwracała się do niej takim tonem. Zawsze starała się ją uspokoić, wytłumaczyć co zrobiła nie tam, a teraz zaczęła na nią krzyczeć. - Posłuchaj, Anno. On naprawdę cię kocha… Nawet nie jesteś świadoma, jak bardzo. -Niby skąd wiesz? - Ja to widzę. Troszczy się o ciebie i uwierz mi, on nie chciał nic takiego powiedzieć. - Ale powiedział… - zwiesiła głowę – Zawiodłam się na nim… Myślałam, że we mnie wierzy, ze wierzy w to, że potrafię sobie radzić sama, a tym czasem on mnie traktuje jakbym nie umiała niczego sama zrobić… * Siedział na skraju góry, patrząc w dół. Zaszli już naprawdę wysoko… Nagle, co bardzo go zdziwiło, obok niego usiadł Hans. - Wysoko, prawda? –zapytał przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Czego chcesz? –odparł oschło nawet na niego nie spoglądając. - Słuchaj, wiem, że raczej za mną nie przepadasz… - Dobrze główkujesz… -… i nie dziwię ci się, ale chciałbym ci coś poradzić… -Ty?! Mi? Wybacz, facet, ale nie potrzebuję twoich rad… - Na twoim miejscu – puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu – przeprosiłbym Annę… Może nie znam jej najlepiej, ale zdążyłem zauważyć, że bardzo łatwo jest ją urazić… - Nie zamierzam jej za nic przepraszać… - Jak chcesz, ale pomyśl… Anna to księżniczka, która wychowana w pałacu, wśród kulturalnych ludzi wie, że to mężczyzna powinien najpierw przeprosić… Ale co tym możesz o tym wiedzieć, skoro nie masz pojęcia o manierach… - Jak cię… - Kristoff – usłyszał z oddali głos Elsy – Możesz tutaj na moment przyjść? - Idę… -westchnął ciężko podnosząc się z ziemi – A ode mnie, to masz w pysk! – warknął do Hansa. - Już się boję… Niechętnie, ale podszedł do Elsy, która nadal stała wraz z Anną pod skalnym blokiem. - Słuchajcie, możecie się na siebie gniewać ile tylko chcecie, nie będę się wtrącać, ale musimy jakoś ominąć tę przeszkodę… Czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? - A i owszem… - zawołał niespodziewanie Hans – W tej jakże trudnej sytuacji będę wspaniałomyślny i wręczę naszej drogiej królowej… To – chwycił Elsę za rękę i podał jej kłębek długiej, grubej liny – Nie ma za co… - ukłonił się. - Skąd ty to masz? – spytał zaskoczony Kristoff. - Będąc w tym sklepie uznałem, że nawet gdybyś ty wpadł na to, żeby zabrać ze sobą linę, to i tak jedna lina mogłaby nie wystarczyć na naszą czwórkę i tego twojego zwierzaka… Więc podczas tego całego zamieszania w tym Puszkiem, zdążyłem dokonać tego niezwykle przydatnego zakupu… - Hans… - uśmiechnęła się Elsa – Jestem bardzo mile zaskoczona… - Staram się. Miał nadzieję, że może dzięki temu polubi go choć trochę bardziej… Ona jednak oddała linę Kristoffowi, który rozmyślał jak jej użyć, żeby wdrapać się na szczyt… - Dobra, zrobimy tak… Przywiążę do siebie linę, wdrapię się na szczyt, a potem wy wejdziecie na górę po linie… - A Sven? – zapytała niespodziewanie Anna – Zamierzasz zostawić swojego przyjaciela? Teraz już jedynego przyjaciela… - Daj mi skończyć, kobieto… Jedno z was, sami ustalcie kto, zostanie tutaj i kiedy reszta będzie już na szczycie przywiąże do liny Svena i pomoże mu wejść… Myślę, że plan nie jest zbyt skomplikowany… To kto tutaj zostaje? - Na pewno nie ja, ja przecież nie poradziłabym sobie z takim zadaniem… - prychnęła Anna. - Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak strasznie mnie wkurzasz… Nic nie odpowiedziała. Z jednej strony bolało ją, że musi się z nim kłócić, ale nie miała zamiaru go przeprosić, do póki on nie przeprosi jej pierwszy. - Ja zostanę – Hans zrobił krok do przodu – Przecież nie będziemy wymagali takiego wysiłku od księżniczek, prawda? * - Dalej, ciągnijcie… - jęknął Kristoff – Rany, chłopie, ile ty ważysz…? - Och, oczywiście, winę zrzuć na mnie – wrzasnął urażony – A ile może ważyć ten twój renifer? Sven parsknął znacząco, po czym szturchnął Hansa rogiem w głowę. - Au… Jak to mówią, jaki właściciel, takie zwierzątko… Gdy wreszcie udało się wciągnąć Hansa i Svena na szczyt, odetchnęli z ulgą. Ruszyli więc dalej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania